Second Chance
by Lis123
Summary: Edward and Bella were married. Unfortunately, Bella dies in childbirth as well as her baby. Edward becomes depressed and keeps to himself finding it hard to move on. However, when a new girl comes to Forks everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

My first day in Forks was already starting weird. People were staring at me in shock and confusion as well as whispering behind my back. There odd behavior made me feel like some kind of a freak. I ignored the looks as best as I could, continuing to my way to my first class. I was almost to the door when suddenly someone tugged at me from behind.

"Bella?"

I turned around, bewilder.

**Who did they think I am?**

I was face to face with a short, brunette girl. Her eyes bulged out in shock.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were, wow, you look just like her." She said.

I looked at her in utter confusion, which she could see right away.

"Oh sorry, I'm Jessica."

I smiled weakly in return.

"Lis."

Jessica sweetly smiled back.

"Is this your first day here?" She asked, looking me over.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Come on, I'll show you around." She insisted, gesturing me to follow her.

"Ok, thanks."

* * *

I quickly followed Jessica taking the seat next to her.

"So, who is this Bella girl anyways?" I asked curious.

"Oh, well most people don't like to talk about her anymore. Mainly, because the Cullens don't like to be reminded. She used to be a student here. She died a year ago. I swear when I saw you I thought I was looking at her. You look just like her. Well, except for your blue eyes, hers were brown." Jessica said.

**That would explain all the strange looks I got this morning.**

"Oh really, maybe that's why I've been getting a lot of stares today."

Jessica snickered in response.

"Probably, that and your new, we don't get that many new people around here, so when we do, it's always a big production." She said.

I weakly smiled facing the front as our teacher began his discussion.

* * *

Once the bell rang, I headed to lunch with my new friend Jessica. Soon I was surrounded by people.

"Hey Jess, who's your friend? Whoa!" A boy from the group said.

I froze, seeing all their stun faces.

"This is Lis everyone, she's new." She said.

"Hey!" They all said at once.

"Lis this is Eric, Tyler, Angela and my man, Mike." Jessica continued before walked over and taking a sit in Mike's lap.

Feeling shy, I gave a weak hello.

Angela spoke filling the silence that came around the table.

"So, where are you from?"

"Ah, Florida." I answered taking a seat.

"Ah, the sunny state." Eric added.

I lightly snickered.

"Yeah."

"Must be a huge change with the weather and everything, huh?" Mike said joining in.

"Yeah, it's definitely hotter in Florida."

"Sounds cool. I'm gonna bounce." Tyler said getting up from the table.

"Bye!" everyone said together.

"Yo, Mike, catch you later!" He added.

Mike nodded.

"Alright man."

I looked in the distance as a large group caught my eye as they entered the cafeteria.

"Who are they? I asked.

Jessica turned around to see who I was referring too. A smirk spread to her face at first glance.

"The Cullens."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"Well, their foster kids of Dr. Cullen. They moved here four years ago." Jessica pointed to the group as they headed to their table.

"Those two over there are Rosalie and Emmett and the ones behind them are Alice and Jasper. They kind of just keep to themselves." She said as a matter of fact.

"That's sad."

Jessica went on.

"Actually, they seem pretty content. They only let one person in before."

"Bella?" I guessed.

Jess nodded in response.

"Yeah, she was dating Edward. Actually, they were married."

I couldn't help but wonder.

"Who's Edward?"

"Oh, he's a Cullen, but he doesn't come here anymore, not since…" Jessica cut herself off as Mike lightly hit Jess's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she questioned somewhat upset.

"He showed." Mike said looking out in the distance.

We all turned in the same direction he was looking.

"Well, I'll be damned." Jess said in amazement.

"What, who?" I asked confused as to who they were talking about.

"Edward." Jessica answered quietly.

The whole cafeteria got quiet as soon as he walked in. Only the sounds of gasps and whispers could be heard. I froze in my spot, taken by his beauty.

"What is he even doing back, I thought he was getting home schooled now?" Jessica asked shocked.

"I heard he was coming back this year." Angela said.

Well, this should be interesting." Jess added.

I watched as he strolled across the room taking a seat with his family. The some family members gave him a comforting pat on the back while others gave him concerned looks across the table, as he slumped over in his chair staring down at his uneaten food. I took the time to analyze him carefully.

He had dark brown hair with a tint of red in it, he was a nice built, pale, wore a gold wedding band on his ring finger, there was a pained look on his face and his eyes? Suddenly, he turned in my direction. I gasped, his eyes were beautiful. They were a rich brown color, like honey.

**I wonder if I look like her to him?**

I shook the thoughts from my head.

**Surely, he would be able to tell the difference considering he married her.**

I was pulled away from my thoughts, as I noticed Edward staring straight at me in hate. His hands griped the table tightly, clawing the table with his nails. His family tried to distract him, but he just kept staring my way. Freaked out, I turned away, heading back into the conversation that was going on at my table.

* * *

I headed into my Biology class trying to figure out this very bizarre, first day. I froze at the sight of Edward.

**He's in my class?**

**Great.**

I rolled my eyes heading to the only available seat, which was right next to Edward. Before I could sit, his hand blocked my entrance.

"This seat's taken." Edward said through clenched teeth.

I jumped back surprised by his anger.

"Okay?" I answered walking away.

I headed over to the teacher trying to figure out if I could possible sit somewhere else.

"Take your seat Bella." He said.

The class gasped at his mistake.

"It's Lis." I corrected.

He looked up from his book in shock, surprised by his slip up.

"Oh, sorry. Take a seat please."

I looked back at Edward, who was still claiming the seat next to him and it looked like he just growled. My head snapped back.

"Ah, I sort of have a problem."

"What?"

My teacher looked passed me at Edward sighing.

"Fine, you can sit here for now." He said pointing to the chair next to his desk.

I sighed in relief, taking a seat next to my teacher.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate on my book, feeling eyes on me, hard eyes.

* * *

Once the bell rang, I headed to my car. Grateful this weird day was over.

**What is the big deal anyways?**

**What was so special about this Bella girl?**

From what I heard she was no catch. She had no talent, a regular plain Jane. Yet, she was married to a gorgeous man. Something didn't fit and the fact that I looked like her. To think I could have had a chance with someone like Edward.

**Oh, I just got chills.**

I shivered getting in my car. As I pulled out I gasped, seeing the whole Cullen family watching as I left. It was freaky.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Day two was a little better, there were less stares and it seem like people were finally accepting me for me. Well everyone, except Edward.

I was actually able to sit in my correct seat in Biology but from the looks and sounds coming from Edward I could tell he still wasn't happy about it, about me.

I was irritated by his attitude. It wasn't my fault I reminded him of his deceased wife.

**Does he think I did this on purpose, picked this school?**

**Told god to make me look like this Bella chick? **

**What was the big deal!**

**It's been a year!**

**Get over it!**

I felt like yelling those very words but I knew if I did I would never hear the end of it.

I've never seen anything like it, it was like the whole school worshiped Bella, it was kind of sweet in a weird way. You think that many people would care if I died?

**Hell no!**

**

* * *

**

Once class was over I headed to my car when someone grabbed me, pulling me into a hug. I gasped surprised. I looked at the person's face when they pulled away to find It was one of the Cullens.

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said in a very cheery voice.

"Hi?" I answered somewhat taken back.

The big one came over as well, laughing loudly.

"I think you scared her."

Alice playfully pushed him.

"Oh, shush!"

"I'm Emmett." The large one said.

I weakly smiled.

"Lis, hi." I said finally finding my voice.

Alice smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh, and that is Jasper and Rose in the back. Jasper is a little shy and Rose is, well, Rose."

"I heard that!" The blonde girl said somewhat annoyed, rolling her eyes.

"Are we going to go or are we going to greet everyone Alice?"

I was shocked by her attitude; this girl definitely was not a people pleaser.

Alice just ignored her.

"So, Lis, we should hang out sometime, I think we could be great friends."

Before I could answer Emmett spoke.

"His coming."

I looked over in the direction he was looking, confused. Watching as Edward started walking over.

"Alice!" Edward shouted across the parking lot.

Alice spoke in a rush.

"Just think about it."

She hurried back to the others as Edward began arguing with her. I headed home, ignoring the scene before me.

**I refused to think Edward would ban his sister from talking to me.**

**That is just ridiculous.**

* * *

Day three in Biology was tense. I kept wondering if Edward would mention the conversation I had with his sister the other day. However there was nothing but pure silence. Sick of it, I decided to break the ice.

"So, your sister seems nice."

Edward turned to me, looking at me as if I were crazy as I continued to explain.

"Alice, I mean. I don't know about Rose."

He just stared me down, going back to his book. I started to get irritated.

"Of course, no one is as rude as you, though." I voiced rolling my eyes.

Edward's head snapped back quickly as if he was about to retaliate. Luckily the bell rang, just after. I walked fast out the door, afraid how Edward might react.

* * *

I hyperventilated as I headed to my car. I took deep breaths trying to calm my heart down as I thought over everything I just said. I couldn't believe I just told him off like that. I was just a foot away from my car when someone grabbed my arm, roughly.

"Ow!"

I yanked my arm back, somewhat in pain as well as in annoyance.

Edward faced me, clearly upset.

"You know nothing about me or my family got it!" He shouted before walking off. Pissed, I followed.

"What is your problem? So, your wife died, it's been a year, get over it!" I blurted out.

Edward froze in his spot. I looked around in shocked. The whole parking lot froze; their eyes budged watching the scene unfold before them.

**Shit, did I just say that out loud?**

Edward turned around fuming. I gulped, afraid for my life when Alice came out of nowhere saving me.

"Come on Lis!" She stressed pulling me in the opposite direction.

Emmett took a hand in helping as well, holding Edward back.

"Calm down, man! Remember where we are."

* * *

I was freaking out while Alice drove.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I said that!"

Alice turned going down a side road.

"Don't beat yourself up, it's true. He needs to get over it." She agreed.

"But, I was so insensitive."

Alice lightly laughed.

"Like he's been nice to you?"

**She has a point there.**

"Well, that's true."

A confident smile appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. He just takes a while. Edward can be very stubborn sometimes."

I just nodded taking in the scenery as it went by.

The car stopped at a massive house.

"Where are we?" I asked somewhat confused.

Alice smile grew.

"My house."

I was hesitant.

"Oh, I don't know about this." I said slowly getting out of the car.

"Don't worry, something tells me Edward won't be home for a while."

I just nodded but I couldn't help but wonder how she could be so sure.

* * *

We were having fun hanging out in Alice's room when we hear the front door open.

"That would be mom and dad, come on, let me introduce you." Alice said flying out the door, I followed.

"Anybody home?"

"Coming!" Alice announced skipping down the stairs.

"Hey honey, where are your siblings?" her mother asked.

"Probably trying to calm Edward down." Alice said.

Her mother suddenly looked worried. "Why, what happened?"

Alice stood there as ease as she continued.

"Just the usual, Edward being Edward."

Her father now joined the conversation.

"What else is new?" He sighed.

I felt uncomfortable knowing I was cause to Edward behavior. Trying to escape, I started heading back up the stairs. The stairs however, betrayed me, creaking.

"Who's this?" Alice's mother asked, now noticing me in the room.

Alice grinned.

"This is Lis. Lis my mom, Esme and my dad, Carlisle."

I weakly smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, my!"

I looked over at Esme, confused at her outburst. Carlisle noticed and began to explain.

"She's a little emotional, it's just you look like…" He stopped mid-sentence, but I knew to whom he was referring to.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot lately."

"Do you mind if I hug you? Esme asked, throwing me off.

At a loss of words, I shrugged. She rushed over hugging me. I felt so bad; I couldn't believe this girl touched all these people.

"Jeez, mom, don't scare her now." Alice said, still smiling.

"It's ok." I said.

Esme pulled back, smiling sweetly. "Welcome!"

I smiled back.

"Thanks."

* * *

A few minutes later Emmett came in.

"Hey, what's with all the sad faces?"

"Emmett, where's Edward?" Esme asked anxious.

He rolled his eyes before replying.

"In his car, listening to depressing, classical music."

"I should talk to him." Esme said concerned.

Carlisle was quick to stop her.

"He's a big boy; He'll come when he's ready."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"I guess you're right. So, Lis, You hungry? How about I order us a pizza?

Emmett rubbed his stomach.

"Yum!"

Alice played smacked him on the back of the head.

"What, I like pizza!" Emmett said suddenly getting defensive.

I shook my head before answering.

"I should probably get back."

"No, please stay, it will be fun. We can gossip and watch movies and stuff. Alice begged.

I laughed as she play pouted.

"Okay."

Alice squealed in excitement.

Esme smiled. "Great."

Alice suddenly got quiet.

"Hey, where's Jasper?"

"Ah, he went to eat early because he got hungry." Emmett answered.

I watched confused as Alice and Emmett look like they were having a silent conversation. Emmett continued.

"And Rose is probably looking at herself in a mirror somewhere."

I couldn't help but laugh, I could definitely see that.

"I heard that!" Rose shouted as she walked through the front door.

Emmett smiled widely.

"I was kidding!"

Rose smirked knowingly. "Uh huh."

She went over, pecking his lips before turning to face me.

"Great job with Edward by the way, I don't think he's ever coming out."

I shivered at her words.

"Rose!" Alice shouted upset.

"What?" Rose snapped back.

I felt the tension in the room.

"No, she's right. It's my fault, I should talk to him."

Alice looked worried.

"I don't think that's the best thing right now, let him cool off first."

I nodded as Alice's cheery attitude came back.

"Come on!" She exclaimed happily, dragging me to her room.

* * *

We talked for a long time, it was great but I couldn't help but think of Edward. How much I must have hurt him. Alice persuaded me stay the night. Considering how late it was and all. You wouldn't have known though, considering everyone was still up at twelve in the morning.

My eyes started closing.

"You can sleep here." Alice declared.

The front door banged shut, downstairs. Alice became alert.

"I'll be back."

I watched as she left her room. I was curious but too tired to move. So, I relied on my ears.

"Edward, I'm glad you're okay!" I could hear the relief in Esme's voice.

"I'm fine mom."

I was shocked he was so calm sounding.

Carlisle jumped in.

"Good to hear it son!"

"Edward!" Alice said in her overly happy voice.

"How could you give her a ride home, after what she said?" Edward snapped.

I was shocked by his sudden outburst. Just a couple a minutes ago, he sounded relaxed and nice. Now, he was back to the monster, I knew so well.

He continued.

"You should've let me had my way with her!"

I gasped scared; Edward was going to hurt me.

"I didn't take her home." Alice replied in her calming voice.

**That's it, I was done for.**

"What, you brought her here!"

"Shh, she's sleeping." Alice said.

**Little did she know.**

"I thought you love Bella!"

"I do!" Alice answered apparently getting a little upset herself.

Edward went on with his rampage.

"How could betray her, replacing her like this, all of you!"

A door slammed shut.

"Oh dear." Esme expressed worried.

Carlisle trying to sooth the tension. "It will be okay."

I cringed.

**What did I do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: First of all, I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the nice reviews/favorites. I really appreciate it! Second of all, I've been getting a couple of comments about Bella's daughter. Wondering, if Lis was her daughter or if she is alive. I'm only going to say this once. Lis is NOT Bella's daughter and Bella and her child are NOT alive. If you read my description, you would know that. Lastly, I will be updating my stories once a week. If I have time, I might update twice a week. Thanks for reading! ;)

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning on the couch, trying to get comfortable.

Hearing noises, I opened my eyes. Shocked, to find Edward standing before me, staring me down. I gasped, turning the light on. He was gone.

I looked over at Alice, whom was sound asleep.

**Great, I was losing my mind. **

Sighing, I got up going to the bathroom. Everything seemed quiet.

I started to head back, when a light caught my attention. It was Edward's room. I silently knocked. I could hear him let out a sigh.

"Come in."

I peeked through the door; Edward became stiff, realizing it was me.

"Leave."

His eyes showed pure hate. I froze, unable to move.

"Can I talk to you, please? It won't take long."

Edward was silent; I took this to my advantage and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure Bella was a wonderful person and I would never dream of taking her place."

Not getting a response, I started to leave.

"Wait."

I could still hear the annoyance in Edward voice but it was tamed. I turned around, waiting for his reply. I was taken back when Edward patted the spot next to him, on his bed. I silently took it.

"I'm sorry too; I know I've been closed minded." He confessed.

Relief hit me instantly.

"It's not your fault." I yawned, feeling sleepy.

"You're tired, take my bed. I know the couch can't be comfortable."

"What about you?"

Edward weakly smiled.

"I'm not really tired."

I just nodded, too tired to argue. I got on the bed, pulling the covers over me. My eyes closed instantly.

* * *

I shivered feeling a cool touch on my cheek, followed by my waist. I slowly woke up with arms around me. I turned shocked to see Edward sleeping next to me.

Awkwardly, I moved from his grip, causing him to shuffle and move to the opposite side of the bed. I got up to go find Alice.

I soon found her in the hallway, all smiles.

"Where were you?"

I wanted to avoid this conversation but decide to answer truthfully.

"I couldn't sleep so Edward let me take his bed."

If possible, her smile grew.

"Oh he did, did he?"

I tried hard not to roll my eyes.

"Alice." Edward said, suddenly behind me.

I turned around, feeling weird being so close to him.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Fine."

He sighed, smiling weakly at me.

"Good." He replied placing a strain of my hair behind my ear.

I froze, not expecting his touch. My heart rate sped up.

**Am I falling for him, is he?**

Alice jumped in before anything else could be said.

"Come on Lis, I got a ton of things planned for us today!"

Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Edward, excited. Edward looked less than thrilled, scratching his head awkwardly before going to his room.

I followed Alice downstairs where I was greeted by everyone else.

"So, you're going to spend the day with Alice, huh?" Emmett said chuckling.

When I knew Alice was out of ear range I whispered.

"Should I be worried?"

His laughter grew.

Rosalie gave me a hard look passing by.

"I would be if I were you."

Alice started approaching.

"Don't listen to them, we'll have a blast!"

I forced a smile, trying to hope for the best.

"You like to shop, right?" Alice asked.

My smile dropped.

"Uh, What?"

Everyone snickered.

Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

I groaned.

**Great, shopping. **

**One of my least favorite things to do.**

I sucked it up, putting on a fake smile.

**I could handle a little shopping, how bad could it be?**

**

* * *

**

Five hours later, we were still shopping. I couldn't believe it; it was like the girl had a disease or something. Every store she saw, she had to go into. Every time she saw an outfit that she thought was cute or hip, she had me try it on.

I was dead tired. My feet were sore from walking and I was about to go nuts, from all the cheesy songs playing in the stores.

"Alice." I begged.

"Can we go now, please? It's getting late and I'm pretty tired."

She sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, oh, this is cute!" She said spotting another outfit.

I rolled my eyes as she continued.

"I bet Edward would love this on you."

I whined.

"Please, Alice."

"Just try this one on, than we can go, I promise."

I huffed snatching the garment from her.

I looked at myself over in the mirror. The blue color did actually look good on me, but I could care less. I walked out from the dressing room. Alice was all smiles.

"Spin."

I rolled my eyes but did as asked.

She squealed, happily.

"Perfect, Edward will love it!"

"Yeah, I don't think they have this in his size." I voiced annoyed.

Alice giggled ignoring my tone.

"Funny, were getting it."

"Whatever."

* * *

The ride back was silent, too silent.

So, Lis, what do you think of Edward?

I let out a groan. This was not something I wanted to bring up with his sister, who could easily blab to him.

"He's nice." I replied.

"You know what I mean, do you like him?" She asked looking at me, intrigued.

I thought about it, silently.

"If it helps, I think he likes you." Alice said as a matter of fact.

I turned to face her, surprised.

"Really?"

Alice smirked.

**Even if he did like me, he's married/was and I look so similar to her. How would I know if he ever truly likes me or if I was just a rebound/replacement? I wouldn't. I couldn't live with that.**

" Lis?" Alice said breaking me from my thoughts.

"Look, I see it as this, your brother is very nice when he lets his guard down but He's still grieving and has many issues to work out before he can even consider committing to another relationship."

Alice frowned.

"God, you sound just like him."

* * *

We got out of the car, heading inside. It was dark outside, now eight at night.

**God, did I really just spend the whole day shopping?**

When we got in, we were greeted by Esme.

"Hey girls, how's pasta for dinner?"

"Oh, I should be getting home actually." I announced.

"No, don't go!" Alice protested.

"Yeah, I kind of have to, I haven't spent time with my parents in a while. Their probably wondering what happened to me." I said laughing.

Esme nodding, understanding.

"Oh, what a shame. Well, maybe next time. "

I smiled warmly.

"Yeah."

Carlisle entered the room.

"Hello Lis how are you?"

I nodded before answering.

"I'm good."

He smiled brightly.

"Good." He said turning to his wife.

"Ah, so what's for dinner, love?"

Esme beamed.

"Pasta?"

"Great, I'm starving. I take it Lis is staying for dinner?"

"Umm, actually, I have to go. Family dinner thing."

"Oh, What a pity, well, there's always next time. Excuse me; I'll be in my study. Just give me a holler when dinners done." He said, gently, pecking Esme's cheek.

She smiled back sweetly.

"Well do."

**They're so sweet with each other**.

Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, at least you can show off your new dress."

I gave her a displeased look. She didn't seem notice.

Esme joined in, excited.

"Oh, yes, I would love to see what you got!"

Alice shoved the bag in my hands, practically pushing me out of the room.

"Go on!"

**This girl cannot be trusted.**

**

* * *

**

I put the dress on, looking at myself one last time, before heading back down. I groaned as I heard the front door open. Great, everyone was here. I walked to my doom.

Emmett was the first to notice, laughing loudly.

"I tried to warn you." He retorted.

Esme smiled ear to ear.

"You look beautiful." She said honestly.

Emmett was still laughing.

"Emmett!" Esme warned.

Alice slapped him.

"Ow, I'm sorry, she just looks so uncomfortable."

I rolled my eyes.

That I was.

Rosalie came from behind him, looking somewhat amused.

"Look who's trying to fit in."

"Whatever, Jasper, back me up." Alice said annoyed.

He looked just as uncomfortable as I was.

"You look nice."

I weakly smiled, embarrassed.

"Thanks."

I wanted to die.

"Where's Edward?" Alice said, looking around.

Emmett smirked before answering.

"You know Edward, gotta make sure everything is fine with his car. God, forbid something happens to it.

Both guys laughed.

Edward soon appeared in the door way. The laughs died down.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Esme greeted him.

Edward shrugged.

"Same, what's going on?" He asked noticing everyone's stares.

"Oh, nothing, Lis and I went shopping today." Alice answered.

Esme gestured to me.

"Doesn't she look pretty?"

I wanted to hide. I wanted to run out of the room and hide. I was actually thinking about doing this when Edward turned, looking me over. I froze.

Emmett fake coughed, under his breath.

"Stare much?"

**Great. **

**As if I not embarrassed enough already.**

Alice hit him.

Edward shook his head, clearing his throat.

"You look nice."

I blushed, but tried not to show it.

"I'll be in my room." Edward announced to everyone.

I gasped as he passed by me, trying to calm myself.

* * *

I watched the scenery on my way home. Alice was grinning ear to ear.

"What?" I questioned.

"You like him, I knew it!"

I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Just because I like him doesn't mean anything is going to happen."

Alice just continued smiling, watching the road as she drove.

"We'll, see."


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE**: Next Chapter will be the last for this story. However, I have new story up. It's called First Time. It is a non- Twilight story and is rated mature, if you are interested. I plan to start putting up "The Bet" after I'm done with "Second Chance."

* * *

**BPOV**

I decided to avoid thinking of Edward as anything other than a friend. He would be my friend, only.

I took my seat next to Edward in Biology. He was quiet, too quiet.

Finally, he spoke.

"So, Alice took you shopping huh, how was it?"

I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What do you think?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, she is quite a shopaholic.

"Yeah, to say the least."

Edward Looked away, snickered. I took this time to look him over. He was truly adorable.

**Stop that!**

**Think friend. **

Realizing we really didn't have much to talk about, that was pretty much the end of our conversation, followed by awkward silence.

* * *

After school, Alice found me.

"Sleep over tonight, my house and I won't take no for an answer."

I laughed at her forwardness.

"Sure." I answered, knowing there was no way to beat her.

* * *

Alice and I headed to her house. When we got to the door, Esme was blocking it, holding a suitcase in her hand.

"Oh, nice to see you dear, we were just on our way out. Alice you know the number where to reach us?"

Alice nodded as Esme continued, smirking.

"See you Monday, be good girls."

We waved goodbye as she headed to the car where Carlisle was waiting.

Curious, I asked.

"Where are they going?"

"Five year anniversary." Alice answered, heading inside.

"Oh."

I followed behind her, heading to her room.

Alice spoke as she walked.

"Yeah, ah Rosalie and Emmett are vacationing and Jasper is camping. So, it looks like it's just going to be you, me and Edward." Smirking as she said it.

**She's up to something.**

She slowed to a stop, knocking on Edward's door.

"What is it Alice, I'm trying to study?" Edward said, obviously annoyed.

Alice ignored him, going in.

"Jeeze, relax, I just wanted to say Lis is spending the night. So if you want to hang, we'll be in my room."

I looked Edward over, uneasy.

"Hey?"

Edward nodded towards me, before looking back at Alice.

"That all? I got to get this done."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Yes, come on Lis." She said leaving Edward to his studies.

I wanted to forget the scene but Alice kept bringing it up.

"I don't get it; yesterday he couldn't stop talking about you and know he has an attitude.

I froze, silently smiling.

**Edward talked about me?**

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Alice questioned.

Edward peeked in.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

Alice smiled widely.

"Oh, we're about to watch a movie."

Suddenly confused, I turned to her.

"We are?"

She ignored me, continuing.

"But you wouldn't be interested, it's a romance."

Edward replied quickly.

"No, I'll watch nothing else to do."

Alice grinned ear to ear. That was never good. Edward sat next to me, clueless. As Alice went through her movie collection.

"Let's see, ah yes, here we go."

Alice picked a movie as Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty Woman, that's your big romance?"

Alice crossed her arms to her chest, defensively.

"Hey, don't knock it."

"Yeah, I mean Pretty Woman's a classic!" I pitched in.

Edward snickered at our excitement.

"Ok, put it in."

* * *

Alice and I were both shocked to find that Edward was into the movie.

Before long, I started getting sleepy, laying my head on Edward's shoulder. He put a pillow on his lap so I could lie down. Alice smiled across the room at us. Edward continued watching the movie, as he played with my hair. I passed out.

"Okay, time for bed." I heard Alice say.

"I'll stay, no point in moving her if she comfortable." Edward stated.

"I'll be downstairs." I heard Alice's cheery voice fade, as she walked out the room.

"Lis, you ready for bed?" Edward asked, sweetly.

"Hmm."

Was the only respond I could say, being how tired I was.

I felt Edward pick me up, carrying me over to his bed. He laid me down, gently. I heard him start to leave. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Stay."

Edward slowly approached, lying next to me.

I snuggled against his chest, loving the warmth it brought me. Edward pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyes closed instantly.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in Edward's bed but something was off. I didn't feel arms around me. I looked around me but Edward was nowhere to be found.

**That's odd.**

Tired, I headed down stairs where everyone was, except Edward.

"Morning Lis, sleep good?" Esme asked, smiling warmly.

I looked around a little bit confused.

"Ah, yeah, I slept alright. Anyone know where Edward is?"

They all turned towards me in shock. Esme responded first.

"He's not in his room?"

I shook my head.

"No."

Esme tense up at this.

"Oh dear."

Worried I asked.

"What?"

Alice giggled.

"Oh nothing, she just worries a lot." Alice said easing some of the tension in the room.

"I'm a mom, it's my job." Esme stated.

Alice sensed my nervousness.

"Don't worry Lis; I'm sure he's fine. Besides, it's a school day. He won't miss that."

Somehow, that didn't comfort me, but I put a smile on for her anyways. Emmett added.

"Yeah, I mean, dudes crazy about you."

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?"

Alice slapped the back of his head.

"Ow, what, it's not like it's a big secret, jeeze!" Emmett said rubbing his head.

I was stunned.

**Edward was crazy about me? **

**Was that even possible? **

Alice smiled, watching me take it all in.

Come on Lis, we don't want to be late for class." She said, pulling me out the door.

* * *

I went to class anxious, looking for Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. I was confused and from the looks of it so was Alice.

* * *

Once school was over, I headed to my car, shocked to find Edward standing by it.

Alice came bouncing over, happily.

"You showed! A little late, but you showed! I knew you would!"

Edward looked less than thrilled.

"Alice, can I talk to Lis alone, for a moment?"

That didn't sound good.

But Alice was oblivious to it.

"Sure, sure, take all the time you need."

I rolled my eyes, watching as Alice skipped cheerfully away.

"So, what's up? You were gone for a while."

Edward sighed now looking at me.

"Yeah, ah, I had some personal things to work out."

Curious, I asked.

"Like what?"

"It's not important; I just wanted to apologize for not being there when you woke up."

I almost laughed.

That was a weird thing to apologize for, but sweet.

"Edward, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me."

Edward stiffened, looking hurt.

"Sorry, I must be thinking of someone I once knew."

I froze, realizing who he was referring to, Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Edward held out his hand, silencing me.

"No, you're right; you can take care of yourself. I guess I'm just use to being needed." He confessed, looking at the ground.

"I need you." I stated, feeling awful for making him feel otherwise.

Edward head quickly snapped up.

"You do?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you're a great friend."

Edward face turned from relieved to serious in matter of seconds.

"Friend. Lis, I don't think I can be friends with you." Edward said as a matter of a fact.

I stood there, confused and hurt, trying, not to let it show.

"Okay?"

Edward continued.

"You see the thing is, I li…"

"Hey Edward's back!" Emmett interrupted, embracing Edward in a bear hug.

Edward awkwardly, got away from his strong grip.

"Yeah."

Upset, I started to walk away.

"Lis, wait!" I heard Edward calling after me.

I ignored him, leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**: Okay, so I know I said this story was a Rated Teen story, but I decided to change it to Mature, due to a sex scene I forgot was kind of descriptive.

* * *

**BPOV**

Three days later

"I can't believe he said that!" Alice said, shocked.

"I know right? I agreed, still upset over my talk with Edward.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Alice said trying to make light of the situation.

"Alice, I heard it from his mouth."

She suddenly smirked.

"Let's ask him?"

I looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What?"

Before I could reject Edward's voice filled the air.

"Alice, what is it?"

I turned to find Edward standing behind my seat.

"Edward, what a weird coincidence?" She replied.

Edward looked at her baffled.

"What do you mean, you called me?"

I tuned back to see a panicked Alice. Edward continued.

"What's the emergency?"

I turned towards Alice suddenly curious.

"Emergency?"

Alice fidgeted.

"Oh, ah, I thought someone stole my car, false alarm."

I rolled my eyes as she continued.

"Hey, since you're here why don't you join us?"

Edward looked at me awkwardly.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, it will be fun. Besides, Lis wants you to, right?" she said turning to me.

I wanted to kill her.

I forced a smile.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

Edward awkwardly took the seat next to me. Alice suddenly shot up from her seat.

"Oh, damn, I forgot, I got a thing."

Both Edward and I looked at her bewildered.

"What thing?" I asked.

Alice continued, grabbing her bag.

"Oh, just a thing. See you two later, Have fun!"

With that, she took off leaving us in shock.

"Well, that was smooth." I said chuckling.

Edward turned to me, clueless.

"How do you mean?"

"She set us up." I declared.

Edward shook his head at the thought.

"No, she wouldn't."

Silently he thought about it.

"She set us up!" He exclaimed, finally catching on.

I busted out laughing at this, Edward soon joined. After a few minutes the laughter died down to silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said." Edward apologized.

"Its fine, I understand." I said trying to kill the awkwardness between us.

"Do you really?" Edward questioned.

"No." I said fidgeting with my hands.

"But I'm trying to."

Edward sighed taking one of my hands in his.

"Lis, I didn't mean what I said. I mean I did, but not the way it came out."

Edward let out sigh.

"This is hard to say."

Getting frustrated I interrupted.

"Just say it!"

"I like you Lis, a lot."

I gulped nervous as he continued.

"I didn't think this could happen to me, but it did. I freaked out because I didn't know how to handle it. How to be fair to both of you."

"Thanks, for being so open."

Edward weakly smiled, squeezing my hand.

"So, where does this leave us?" I quietly asked.

"I'm not sure."

"I'm not sure I can give my whole heart to you. I don't have much left to give." Edward confessed.

I weakly smiled, tracing his face with my free hand.

"Then I'll give you mine."

I slowly leaned in, kissing his lips. Edward tensed up a bit. I started to pull away not getting a response.

Edward grabbed my face strongly with both hands, meeting my lips passionately. After a minute, I broke away, gasping for air, meeting Edward's desired filled eyes.

"Come on." He said pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, as I followed.

"You'll see." Edward replied.

* * *

We took off in his car. I watched the scenery go by as we drove. Edward stopped the car by the forest. Trying to kill the silence, I spoke.

"You're not planning on killing me are you?"

Edward weakly laughed.

* * *

"Follow me; I want to show you something."

I quickly followed as Edward led me to a meadow.

"Here we are."

I gasped.

There were wildflowers everywhere, lit by moonlight. Trees with thousands of leaves, swaying in the breeze.

"It's beautiful." I said speechless.

"It was Bell's and my spot."

I froze turning to him.

"Why would you bring me here?" I asked taken back.

Edward frowned.

"You don't like it?"

I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's beautiful, but it's Bella's spot."

Edward grinned touching my face.

"And now it's yours."

Taken back, I looked him over.

"What?"

Edward captured my mouth. I moaned as the kiss got more heated. I could feel him get excited as he pushed me on the ground, groaning in the kiss. I gasped, needing air and time to think.

Edward's lips went to my neck; I could feel him sucking hard. It almost hurt from the pressure.

"Ah, Edward?" I interrupted.

"I think we should stop."

I felt Edward lick the spot he previously sucked. I winched, it felt bruised.

I tried to push him off as his lips reclaimed my mouth in another heated kiss, pushing my hands to the ground. I started to panic as I heard him undo his belt.

"No!"

I roughly pushed him away.

I was scared when I saw the look on his face, Lust, hunger and anger. I gulped, slightly backing away. Suddenly, his face changed, seeing my panicked one. Edward looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me."

I weakly smiled, touching his face.

"It's okay."

Edward nodded, helping me up.

"I'll take you home."

I hesitated, stopping in my tracks.

"Actually, can we go back to your place, Alice has a book of mine."

Edward opened the car door from me.

"Ah, yeah, sure."

* * *

The car ride back was silent.

I headed inside.

"Well hello dear, oh my!" Esme said, looking worried.

"What?" I asked confused, wondering what everyone was looking at.

Emmett walked in, greeting me.

"Hey Lis, holly crap!" he said laughed.

"Nice hickey!" he blurted.

My eyes went big.

"What!"

I turned, trying to look at my neck, unsuccessful.

Edward soon came in, everyone eyed him weirdly. Edward was clueless.

"What?"

Annoyed, I sighed.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

Esme weakly smiled.

"Sure dear."

I ran up the stairs embarrassed.

* * *

I looked at my neck in horror. Sure enough, there was huge bruise there. I came out hearing, shouting.

"Jesus Edward, how stupid could you be? What if you slipped?" Rose snapped.

Edward rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I didn't so relax."

Carlisle joined in.

"I have to agree Edward. I'm sorry; it's great you're moving on but at what price?"

Edward sighed, stressed out.

"Esme, if anyone could understand."

She sighed.

"Just be careful sweetie."

I was about to make my presence known when Alice popped up, catching my off guard.

"Hello Lis!" she said, announcing my presence.

I froze, knowing they knew I was eves dropping on their conversation.

Alice continued oblivious.

"Wow, what happen to you?"

I sighed defeated.

"Your brother."

Alice looked at me confused.

"What? Oh, oh!" Snickering as she caught on.

"This isn't funny Alice, they all know." I stated, embarrassed.

Alice smiled, pulling me to her room.

"Come on, I got some make up that will cover that up."

* * *

I winced as she put it on.

"What might I ask brought this on? I mean when I Left, you two were speaking." Alice questioned.

"I wish I knew." I answered truthfully.

Alice looked at me curious, silently encouraging me to continue.

"We just started talking and he showed me Bella's spot."

Alice gasped, excited.

"He did? That's so sweet."

I rolled my eyes.

Alice laughed.

"So, then things got carried away." She stated, finishing up from me.

"It scared me, he scared me." I confessed.

Alice looked at me worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I'm crazy, but it was like he craved me, like he craved my neck."

Alice got quiet.

"We were making out and then all of a sudden, it was like my neck was a magnet that his lips were drawn too."

"He didn't cut you did he?" Alice blurted out.

My eyes popped out.

"Cut me?"

She quickly covered my mouth, trying to quiet me.

I answered bewilder.

"No."

Alice relaxed immediately.

"Aww, good, see no worries."

I waited for her to explain but she didn't.

"Why would he cut me?"

Alice played dumb.

"Hmm?"

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Alice, its Edward. Can I talk to Lis?"

I sighed heading over, opening the door.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

Edward looked at my neck, lightly touching the bruise. I winched, moving away from his touch.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that…"

"I, I'm going to bed."

He turned towards his room.

"Don't worry Lis, I won't bother you anymore." He declared.

I sighed frustrated looking at Alice.

"Go!" she said, and with that I went to this room.

Edward turned confused.

"You're not bothering me." I said, staying by the door.

He sighed, sitting on his bed.

"I'm dangerous Lis." He confessed.

I snickered coming over, sitting next to him.

"Why, because your good at giving hickeys?"

He lightly laughed than stopped abruptly.

"No, because I'm good at killing people."

I froze.

"What?"

Edward turned in my direction.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

He took my hands in his.

I gulped.

"Okay."

"I'm a vampire." He said seriously.

"You're kidding?"

"No." he said calmly.

"And your family?"

He shook his head, yes.

"Wow." I said, taking it all in.

Edward panicked.

"Please, don't be afraid."

"I'm not, I'm shocked."

He nodded, understanding.

Suddenly, it all made sense.

"You wanted my blood." I gasped, thinking out loud.

Edward winched at the memory.

"A part of me, yes, the other wanted you."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what you did nothing wrong?"

"Yet." I spoke under my breath.

Edward gave me a questioning look as I straddle his lap. His hands immediately went to my waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked, stunned.

"You, you were able to control yourself with Bella right?"

I bite my lip, nervous.

"Just barely." He stated.

"I trust you." I said before capturing his lips. Edward tensed up, but soon joined the kiss, griping me tighter.

I gasped as my back hit the bed. Edward got on top and started kissing me heatedly on the mouth. I moaned in the kiss, feeling all of Edward's control go out the door. He groaned, pushing into me. Feeling his excitement, I gasped.

Breaking the kiss, his lips went to my neck. I winched as he licked my bruise, before going back to reclaiming my lips again. He groaned frustrated, struggling with his pants.

Finally getting them undone, he began working on mine. Before I knew it, he was in me. I gasped. He groaned claiming my neck again, as he moved in me.

I moaned in pleasure, gripping his shoulders for support. The bed began to squeak as his thrust got harder and faster. Edward grunted, moving uncontrollably.

Suddenly, he bit my neck. I screamed half in pleasure, half in pain as he sucked my blood. I gasped, begging, feeling weaker by the second. Before I knew it, it got dark.

* * *

I slowly woke up, confused.

"What happened?"

Alice looked concerned.

"Lis, you're a vampire." She stated.

"What?"

I jumped up from the bed.

"Edward changed you last night, he didn't want to but at that point it was change or die. He couldn't bear to lose someone else. His downstairs when you're ready." Alice explained.

My head was spinning with all this information.

"What? Me, a vampire!"

I ran to the mirror, confused.

"I still look the same." I said disappointed.

Alice snickered.

"What, you thought you would look like a monster?" She questioned.

"I thought being a vampire brought out your beauty?"

"Myth." She stated.

I turned to face her.

"Wow, so, that's all you then."

I rolled my eyes.

**Figures!**

Alice snickered again.

"Your funny, come on, Eddie's waiting!" She said pulling my arm.

I headed down, shocked to see everyone there waiting. Rose had a scorn look on her face. Esme looked like she was about to cry, happy tears. Jasper was quiet as always.

Emmett smirked.

"You're stuck with us now."

Carlisle trying to be calm and respectful.

"Lis, how are you feeling?"

"How should I be feeling?" I answered not sure myself.

He weakly smiled.

"A sense of humor, that's good. I think you'll be fine."

I scanned the room looking for Edward. He was sitting as the dinner table with his head in his hands. Concern washed over me.

Everybody noticed.

"Ok, let's let them talk." Alice said breaking the silence.

Everyone agreed, expect Emmett.

"No way, I want to hear this!"

Alice smacked his head.

"Ow, okay fine!"

I sighed realizing we were now alone. Edward never moved from his spot. I slowly came over.

"You okay?"

Edward slowly looked up, turning to face me.

"Am I okay?"

I suddenly regretted asking that question, hearing Edward attitude.

He slowly got up, facing my direction. I moved back a little.

"Yeah?"

"How can you be so nice to me?"

"I don't understand."

"I ruined your life! I turned you into this!" He said pointing to himself in disgust.

"I don't care."

"How could you not care about your life?"

"Truth is, I never really had a life till I met you."

Edward stunned, shook his head, looking down.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Will I miss my family, sure, but everyone has to make sacrifices every once in a while, right?" I stated.

Edward looked dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

"She's taking it better than I thought."

"I can't hear anything, speak up!"

"Shh!"

Edward and I turned, seeing the rest of the Cullen's, hiding in the hallway, or at least trying to. Edward rolled his eyes.

"We can hear you, you know?"

They all came out from hiding, looking somewhat apologetic; expect Emmett, who looked smug.

"Aww, see Edward." He said messing with his hair. "And you thought she would be disappointed."

Edward moved from him, glaring.

"Touchy, touchy!" Emmett said snickering.

I ignored everyone's presences pulling Edward to the side, kissing him sweetly. Though shocked, he soon joined in. Kissing me deeply, making my knees go weak.

"Ahmm."

We stopped abruptly, remembering we went alone, turning to face his family that was now my family. They were all smirking and snickering. I'm sure if I were still human I would be blushing.

I looked back at Edward, whom was now smiling. The look melted my heart, I mean, if I still had one. I couldn't resist capturing his lips once more.

He was more than willing.

"Get a room!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes without a care in the world. This was only the beginning and I couldn't wait for forever to start.

**How did I get so lucky?**

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Hope you liked it!

The Bet is coming soon, stay tuned! ;)


End file.
